Forbidden
by derorriM
Summary: We have yet to convince them that shinigami CAN love human. That's what we will stand for.
1. Forbidden

Our love is like a prison,

We're trapped from this supposed crime,

_'If only they would listen!'_

But to them, there is no time.

...

Our romance is a prison,

We're trapped from wall to wall,

It's now something that we can't escape,

...because they've caught us, after all.

...

If only they would let us,

love each other like we should;

but the rules state it's forbidden,

to love just like we would.

...

It's funny that through all the darkness,

a single flower stands,

I guess we have to take the chance;

To grasp it with our hands.

...

We will not take it anymore.

...

No more! No more, shall we keep our love hidden!

We will show it to the world,

...Despite it being forbidden.


	2. Is it just me?

**...**

_"You know I can't stop loving him;_

_—I love him with all my heart!_

_Can't you understand that sadness comes_

_when two lovers are apart?"_

...

They yelled and yelled throughout her speaking,

And she knew they didn't care,

Still, she needed to convince them

That this all was just unfair.

...

_"You cannot love that man!"_

Were the words that came from_ them,_

She saw it came to solely her and thought:

_'Why is it only me that you condemn?'_

...


	3. Away from you

...

Little bird, If I set you free,

Would you fly across the sea?

Would you soar above the meadows,

In the hopes of finding me?

...

Little bird, my one true love;

What If I set you free?

...Would you dance in jubilee?

Would you love to not have my love,

...and keep away from me?

...

Little bird I'll set you free,

—I've decided I'd let you be.

Just take in mind that I'll be waiting

For you to return to me.


	4. Look deeper

You hurting pleasure,

Smashing parts

of soul and heart

is silence breaking.

* * *

><p>Breaking silence is<p>

Heart and soul of

parts smashing,

Pleasure hurting you.


	5. Do what?

...

She cries because I

am not holding her,

but she then realizes

that they are watching us.

.

She knows that If they

saw her in my arms,

They would take us for sure.

...

I try to give her

a look of sympathy,

but she begs for

Empathy instead.

.

She glances at me giving

me a face I probably

would always dread.

...

There is an awkward silence.

But the silence was not strong.

She is speaking to me.

"Please do."

I do not know

what she means.

"Do what?"

She smiles.

"Sing me that song."

...


	6. The Song

...

Please lone flower, don't you cry;

I'll sing you a lullaby.

Ignore the bodies over there,

And the blood spilled everywhere.

...

You lone flower; don't you weep,

Those silent souls are just asleep,

I know that they'll wake up someday,

But you'll just have to wait and pray.

...

Lonely flower, end your pain;

Hearing swords clash in the rain,

Watching all those souls drop dead,

...straight into a pool of red.

...


	7. Caught

...

The footsteps, they came closer.

I was so scared, so full of remorse.

They were going to hurt us.

Who's fault was it?

Mine, of course.

...

_'Please! Just listen to me!'_

"You human, you horrid thing!

Don't you dare even talk!

Now tell me, Why is it us

_shinigami_ you mock?"

...

Mock shinigami? I didn't quite understand

what they were talking about.

I never knew why they couldn't just like me;

Let alone hear me out!

...

"I do not mock or belittle you!

Why do you hate on me?

_He and I_ love each other.

Can't you agree?"

...

"Him? Love you? Bah, why would the

great Hitsugaya-taicho love a foolish—"

**"Foolish you say? She's a beautiful**

**woman. And my only wish**

_**...is to be with her."**_

...


	8. To fight is what I do

To all the evil out there,

I forbid you to speak,

against the sorrowful,

and the weak.

It is quite wrong

And also unjust,

and probably why,

you haven't anyone's trust.

...

I go for what's right,

And you are what's wrong

—I'm unaffected by your tears.

Surely you'll understand I only do this

Because I've been hurting all these years.

...

Ah, yes, you may have compelled me to admit

That I too have even sinned.

But to fight is what I do—

Much like a sailboat against the wind.

...


	9. Of Broken Glass and Dreams part 1

…

There will be a time where

you will look upon your

heart neglected

and tattered

And gaze upon your

dreams still alive

yet shattered.

…

You have nothing left

to do except pick up

the shards that fall

and fall over again.

Because nothing _is_

yours, after all.

…

Giving up, you

feel the red. You open your

eyes and see it

start to cascade. You

hear a voice but soon

enough it too begins

to fade.

…


	10. Of Broken Glass and Dreams part 2

…

You hated it. That

pathetic voice.

You could hear it

again. You turn and yell, but

you have no choice.

You listen.

…

The words that came

out were heartless, so

heartless, "Life isn't what

it **seems**,"Voice cried.

You feel hurt;

your knees are weak."Fool!"

Voice continued.

You didn't want to—

"Stand up. Only

the lonely ones speak

of broken glass and dreams."

...


	11. Are you those?

...

Those who say they do not try

are saying nothing but a lie.

...

Those who say they need not attempt

may have their freedoms not exempt.

...

Those who say they shall not endeavor

Will reach their hopes and dreams—never.

...


	12. Vs Hate

...

Midnight, pure heart's tear,

Hate, love's deepest fear,

Within the darkness

And out of light,

Love flees away from

Shivering fright.

Since love and hate

Cannot get along,

You only wonder

What could go wrong

...

Hatred lies under sin,

As quiet as a

Falling pin,

It creeps onto innocence

Leaving a trace,

Trapping love in Devil's embrace

...

If hatred beat love it would be too late

There would be no love

And only hate

...


End file.
